concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Planet
Exploiting the isolation of planets and other locations in space for the Papillion-esqe drama of a prison or prison colony was a natural for many science fiction writers. Perhaps the best known is a planet at all but Earth's Luna in Robert A. Heinlein's 1968 novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. List of Prison Worlds A * Armaghast - Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos * Amor (asteroid) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge B * Bastille - "Prisons," a short story in Kevin J. Anderson's collection Landscapes. * Butcher Bay - The Chronicle of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay game C * Canamar - “Canamar,” Star Trek: Enterprise Episode 17, Season 2, 2-26-2003 * Cardassia IV - “The Homecoming,” Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Episode 1, Season 2, 9-26-1993 * Carraya IV - Star Trek universe * Cerberus - Jack L. Chalker's The Four Lords of the Diamond series * Charon - Jack L. Chalker's The Four Lords of the Diamond series * Chthon - Pier Anthony's Chthon * Confinement Asteroid - Larry Niven's novel Protector * Crematoria - The Chronicles of Riddick 2004 film * Cygnus Alpha - “The Way Back,” Blake’s 7, Episode A1, 1-2-1978; "Cygnus Alpha," Blake’s 7 Episode A3, 1-16-1978 D * Desperus - "The Daleks' Master Plan," episodes of Doctor Who E * Elba II - "Whom Gods Destroy," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 71, Season 3, 1-3-1969 F * Fiorina 161 - Alien³ 1992 film G * Gulagatraz - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters' H * Hadante - "Prisoners," Stargate SG-1, Season 2 * Hades - David Weber's Honorverse J * Jerusalem - Charles Coleman Finlay's "The Political Prisoner," The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction August 2008 * Justicia (entire system of Prison Planets) - Stephen Cole's The Monsters Inside Doctor Who novel L * Lilith - Jack L. Chalker's The Four Lords of the Diamond series * Luna - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Luna - Dead Leaves 2004 anime film M * Mars (post WW IV concentration camps) - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour * Moabar - Linnea Sinclair's novel Gabriel's Ghost * Moon - D.M. Schneider's "One Man," a short story in Nebula Science Fiction Volume 2, Issue 20 * Medusa - Jack L. Chalker's The Four Lords of the Diamond series * Mytus VII (home to the Corporate Sector Authority prison called "Star's End") - Star Wars universe N * Nelson Mandela (terraformed asteroid) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 441 * New Half-Way Tree - Nalo Hopkinson's novel Midnight Robber * Netu (moon) – “Jolinar’s Memories” and “The Devil You Know,” Stargate SG-1 Season 3 O * Omega - Robert Sheckley's novel The Status Civilization * Oovo IV (asteroid prison) - Star Wars universe P * Pluto is the solar system prison in Cowboy BeBop. R * Raaga - "The Visitation" episodes of Doctor Who * The "Rocks" - George Zebrowski's Brute Orbits * Ragnarok - Tom Godwin's Space Prison (a.k.a. The Survivors) and The Space Barbarians S * Sarn - "Planet of Fire" episodes of Doctor Who * Shada - Shada episodes of Doctor Who * Shammat - Doris Lessing's novels\ The Sirian Experiments, Canopus in Argos Archives series, Pp. 52-54 T * Tantalus V - "Dagger of the Mind" - Star Trek: The Original Series Episode 11, Season 1, 11-3-1966 * Tyranna - "Prisoners of Tyranna" & "Invasion from Tyranna," radio episodes of Space Patrol, September 18, 1954 & September 25, 1954 U * U.V.6. -'The Chronicles of Riddick 2004 filmdetails * Urwyzden Alpha - David Mack's Star Trek: Titan novel Fortune of War, p. 42. Other * Shattered Pine Prison - Aliette de Bodard's short story "Scattered Along the River of Heaven." Clarkeworld. January 2012. * An alien military prison is the scene for the action in "Quality of Mercy," The Outer Limits Episode 113, SEASON 1, Original Airdate: 6-23-1995. * A prison satellite is maintained by the fascist police state on the Delta Quadrant planet Akritiri in the series Star Trek Voyager, Episode 43, Season 3, 9-18-1996. * One of two unnamed moons of Minbar is used as a penal colony for murderers in the Babylon Five universe. Links * Asteroids * Blake’s 7 * Planets in Science Fiction See Also * Peter Redfield. 2000. Space in the Tropics: From Convicts to Rockets in French Guiana. Berkeley: University of Californaia Press. ISBN 0520219848. Category:Planets Category:Locations